The Hunter
by tigoar
Summary: my sequel to the guardian. It's been a year since the tornament and things have changed for Kyo but not every thing.
1. Chapter 1

The hunter

By Tigoar

Ok then this is the sequel to the guardian. And just so you know I don't own fruits basket. Also to those that have read the guardian please don't throw the slacker boot at me.

Prologe

The man ran in the dark. His heavy breathing showing in clouds from the cold air. He stopped a moment to catch his breath. The mans eyes changed then into slits, the hands became scaly as four suction cup like pieces formed at the tips. Footsteps could be heard then as a shadow emerged at the end of the alley he had run down. Domon the lizard was being hunted by some thing. Fear was the only thing driving him now as he climbed up the wall and to the roof of the building. A whistling was heard then as something fired from the shadow. Domon screeched in pain as an arrow penetrated his tail and stuck to the wall. The shadow continued to come closer as he tried to free his tail.

A low and baritone voice could be heard then. "End of the line freak of nature." With a loud snap Domons tail separated and Domon continued to franticly climb. "Leave me alone. I've done…" before he could finish another arrow hit him. This time striking his back and into the left lung. "Doesn't matter, your breathing alone is cause enough. Now I silence it." Said the voice as another arrow hit and Domon fell. The shadow moved swiftly then as it pulled something sharp out and struck the falling body. An arch of red blood painted itself across the wall. The shadow grabbed the lump body then and raised the green colored head. "….mercy…" whimpered the wounded beast as the ax fell severing the head. "I think not." The voice said as it proceeded to leave. Domons lifeless body began to change again as the form became human. "All of them will die." Those were the final words that the shadow spoke as it faded into the night.

Chapter 1

Free or Trapped

In Japan things had changed for Kyo Sohma. Things had both gone good and bad, yet he didn't care as he looked outside the prison of the cat. He sighed as the birds flew from their perch on a tree. "Free, yet not free. Am I lost or am I the prisoner of my fate." Kyo had stood with the fate that had been sent at him. 'Akito, you may think I am here by force, but I am here by choice.' Were his thought as he took off his bracelet and changed to his other form; that of the spirit of the cat. Kyo looked at the claws on his hand and sat down in to a meditation formation. 'Perhaps I should leave for a while and go to Seans place and go on a journey.' He closed his eyes and began to meditate when a voice that grated his spirit spoke. "What a horrendous smell you have you vile beast." It was the voice of Akito the head of the Sohmas. This brought a memory of his mentor Tigoar.

"I hate this form; the mere smell of it makes people hate me." Kyo showed his fangs as both he and Tigoar tried to meditate in the clearing. Tigoar simply said the obvious. "What smell? I can't smell any stink. You sure this isn't all in your head?" Kyo shook his head then as he thought it through. "But I've always stank of death and decay." Tigoar smirked at this. "Obviously you've never bathed in that form then." He got up from his position and grabbed Kyo by the scruff of his neck. "Let's get you clean then if you think you stink so badly." Kyo tried to fight back but Tigoar simply drug him to a pond that had been beyond the clearing. "And in we go." He then proceeded to throw Kyo into the pond. A loud splash was heard as Kyo made contact with the cold water. Tigoar started to laugh as Kyo emerged from the water. "So feel cleaner and refreshed?" Tigoar asked as he himself jumped in.

"Disgusting freak, change back to your other form before I punish you." Akitos voice cut into his memory. Kyo put his bracelet on and stared hard at Akito. "You know, I wonder what possessed the cat's to stay here, and now I know." He then turned away and sat down, his back to Akito. He then finished his sentence. "They wanted to prove that they were human." Had Akito seen Kyos face something would have most likely been thrown at him. "Well to me you will never be something other than a disgusting freak of a monster." Akito said as he turned and walked away. Kyo just sat silently until Akito was gone; he then slammed his fist into the floor.


	2. Enter the fox

Chapter 2

I don't own fruits basket but Vixenly is mine.

Enter the fox

Vixenly sighed as she walked the streets of the shopping district with her hands full of bags from various stores. She continued walking as the light from the setting sun dissipated and the lampposts began to flicker. "God I wish I could change and these stupid shoes are killing me." She said as set the bags down and rested. She was wearing high heals a pair of low-cut jeans and a sweater. Vix looked up at the darkened sky as stared began to appear. "Nice night, I guess." She picked up the stuff and continued when something caught her eye. It was a man or so she thought as he stared at her from one of the side streets. The eyes were what caught her the most, they were dark yet she saw tints of red in them. His body was covered in a long billowy cloak, and his long raven dark hair was covered by a brimmed hat. "Shahhhhh callahhhh emtahhh." He slurred at her as Vixenly started to drop her bags. The cloak flew back and she saw what was underneath. It was a hideously grotesque arm as it raised up and focused on her now rapidly changing form.

Vixenly's body became slightly larger as her muscles grew and claws formed on her hands. Fur sprouted quickly as her face sprouted outward and became that of a foxes. A tail ripped out of her now ripped jeans, her feet burst out of the heels as her now clawed digits clawed the ground. Vixenly leapt to the side as something shot from the things arm and struck where she had stood. People that had been by her screamed in terror at her new form as she faced the thing in the alley. "What ever the hell you are, you made me ruin one of my favorite pairs of pants." She growled at him as the thing moved for another shot. Vixenly then leaped on the thing as it fired again hitting a nearby small tree.

As she lept the things other arm rose to meet her. It was different though from the right arm, five spear like claws forming into a single sharp spear tip. They opened up though as it jabbed the claws forward and into her descending form. She cursed as the five claws pierced her skin on her left upper thigh but she fought back. It screamed in fury when she clawed at its eyes. Vixenly cursed again as she tried to break free of the things hold. Something was wrong though; her thigh which had been hit was beginning to go numb. 'Poison, gotta get out now.' She thought as the thing brought its right arm up to smash her skull in. "Not today creepo!" She yelled as she brought her right leg forward and pushed as much as she could. A small snap was heard as the claws ripped from her leg.

The werefox stumbled as she tried to hobble away, but it was to no avail it seemed as the thing started to move after her. She made it to the street and started across the ongoing traffic. Vix turned for a moment trying to find the thing but it seemed to be gone, that was until she turned around and looked again. At the other side it stood there almost waiting impatiently it seemed. "Damn it can jump that far!" She said in disbelief as it started to run at her from the street and made a flying leap. That was until a buss going 45 hit it and a squeal of pain emanated from both the tires and the thing. Vix continued walking and slowly changed back into her human form. At the corner she hailed a taxi when she saw the thing start to get up from the wreckage. "Go! Go!" She yelled at the driver as the thing spotted her. The driver saw what she saw and spoke quickly. "Don't need to tell me twice lady!" The tires left a small trail of smoke as the cab picked up speed.

The driver turned his head toward her. "Jesus lady, you look like you went through a shredder!" Vix winced as she looked at her wounded leg. "Pal, you don't know the half of it." She said as she ripped of part of her remaining clothing and began to bind the wound. "So where to?" The driver asked as he drove on. "Sohma…" she said trailing off as the numbness continued to grow on her body. "Sohma estate? Yeah I know where that's at, get ya there in a jiffy." Vix noticed something in one of the wounds as she continued to work on the leg. It was a broken piece of the things claw. 'What are you?' She wondered as she looked at the things appendage.

It was late at the Sohma estate as a figure moved to and from the trees on the outer wall. The shadow moved to a hidden hole on the wall, light from a street lamp reflected onto the persons face. It was the girl known as Tohru Honda and she was sneaking in to see the cat. From the many times she had traveled she now knew the place by heart. She saw the cat meditating in his home as she slowly walked up to his house. "You know one of these day's you're going to get caught and not by one of your friends." Kyo said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "It doesn't matter, I still love you and it pains me to see you here." She said and then kissed Kyo on the cheek. "I know and I love you too." Kyo said as he kissed her back. It was then that they heard someone clapping and then the voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't beauty and the beast." Tohru backed up then as Akito walked out from behind one of the trees. "Isn't it so lovely to see to fools in love?" he asked as his face then became a deep sneer.


	3. Between a rock and a hard case

Chapter three

Caught between an rock and a head case

Well I don't own fruits basket.

The cab made its way to the Sohma estate and the breaks squeaked as the cab came to a halt. "You sure you're alright here lady?" The cabby asked as Vixenly got out of the car. "I'll be just fine." She said as she gave the guy a 2000 yen and thanked him. "Hope this is the place." She said as she started to shift. Vix smelled the air then and caught a whiff of Kyo's sent on the wind. "Good he's here." She said as she then jumped over the wall. Vix landed in pain as she landed on her bad leg. The fox limped as she ran towards Kyos sent.

Akito looked at the two and started forward. "I will never allow this vile thing to happen." He said as he went toward Tohru and slapped her in the face. "You've tried to steal every one of them from me." He said as she fell to the dirt from the slap. "Leave her alone." Kyo said as he moved to block Akito. "And you." Akito turned around and stared at the cat. "You can never be happy, not so long as I live." He then raised his hand to hit Kyo. "Go ahead and try it. Just leave her alone." Kyo said as he waited for the blow. It never came as something burst from the bushes.

She was out of breath as she came onto the three. "Kyo. I found you." Vix said as she limped to the trio. "What are you doing here leave." Akito said; the fury showed in his voice at the interruption. Vixinlys temper broke then and she grabbed the spoiled brat by his shirt and stared. "You and what army you little shit?" She said in response, yet she continued before Akito could talk back. "After what I just went through I oughta quarter your miserable carcass and use it as escape bait." She flinched in pain as Akito kicked her injured leg. She released the boy and turned to Kyo. "Get what you can. We have to run. It's coming." Kyo looked at her puzzled. "What's coming?" He asked as the three of them went into Kyos house. "I don't know but if it's after me then it'll most likely be after you later. We gotta run now before it tracks me down." Akito stormed in front of the trio then. "You're not going anywhere cat. I forbid it." He said snarling at all of them. At that time all hell broke loose as the roof caved in.

"Ah shit." Vixenly said as the thing stood in front of her looking at her and the others through the debris. It was bigger than before as the hand smashed trough the blocked path. "Run. Now!" Vixenly yelled as she grabbed both Tohru and Akito and ran like a bat outta hell. Kyo and she ran out the door then as the house caved in on the monster. "We're getting out of here and now." Vix yelled as the came to where Hatori's parked car was; luckily the door was unlocked. "Come on baby start, start." Vix said as she took out a small folding knife and jammed it into ignition. The car roared to life as the thing exploded from the rubble. "Floor it!" Kyo yelled as Vixenly rammed the front gates. The vehicle slammed onto the streets then as Vixenly pushed the car even more. "Outta the way grandma!" They passed cars as the thing started to run after them. "Get my cell phone. It's in my rear pocket." Vix said as she turned a corner. "Call the one marked Rick." Kyo grabbed the phone as Akito spoke. "You've ruined me!" He said in his now screechy voice.

"Shut up and put your belt on." Vix said as they turned again passing a sign marked airport. "Rick its Vix. No time to chat; just get your bird ready. We're coming in hot and dangerous." A mans voice spoke from the phone then. "Ok what the hell'd you do now? Piss of the yakuza again? Didn't they say they'd cut your fingers off if you entered their territory?" Vix spoke quickly then. "No It's that I'm being chased by a ing monster now get your bird ready." She said as she turned another curve. "A what? What ever this job is you better pay me this time or I'll throw you out when we're in the air." Rick said as the car went on two wheels. "Fine. But get that plane ready." Rick spoke one final time. "Roger wilco."


	4. Race against the beast

Chapter 4

Race against the beast.

I don't own fruits basket

Saki Hoji yawned as he guarded the gate to the air field. "God it's boring." He said as he sat down on the folding seat he had brought with him. "Like any one in their right minds ever going to break in." He then took out a cigarette, lit it and let out a cloud of smoke. It was then when he heard it, the roar of a car speeding. "God damn racers, where's the cops when you need em?" Saki was then blinded at a pair of lights shown in his eyes. "What?" It was the car he had heard. He watched it in shock as it went past him and rammed the gate. His mouth dropped as he looked at the damage. "My job….." He didn't get to finish it as something crashed and destroyed the guard house. this next part gets disgusting read only if wanting gory details. Saki never felt the claws hit both his chest and neck. The claws of the beast shredded the jugular in his throat as his head flew off into the sky. The last thing Saki saw before he died were the stars coming into the night. The corpse's head hit the ground as the beast smashed through the rest of the building as it chased after the car.

Vixenly smashed through the airport gate as she headed for the hanger that Rick was in. "Oh my god that thing just killed that guy!" Tohru yelled as she saw the thing crash through the gate house. "Good! More escape time!" Vixenly yelled over the engine. The three looked at her in disbelief. "A guy just died!" Kyo said to her as she halted the car in front of a hanger marked 16. "Fine we'll say a prayer for him later but right now I'm a little preoccupied with saving our skins." She ran to where a lanky man was and spoke. "Rick what the hell are you doing? We have to move now, its right behind us." The guy gave a humph and then opened the door to his plane. The group moved to get in when he shut it again. He then waved his pointer finger at them. "Uh, uh, uh. No money no ride." Tohru spoke then "please sir we need to get moving." The pilot looked at the little girl. "You look like a nice kid sweet heart but this lady owes me a lot of money." He then shrugged. "Sorry but that's the way the world works." Rick then put his hands on his elbows. "We didn't quite have time to grab money when we were on the run." Vix said as she tried to get to the hatch. "How much does she owe?' Kyo asked. "20,000. She promised to pay me after her last job but she seemed to forget." He then opened the hatch and started to get in. "But I thought I only owed you 10,000?" Rick glared at her. "The extra ten is of what happened after you left my high and dry." Vixenly tried again to persuade Rick. "Look this is Kyo Sohma the winner of the tournament. We need to leave now!" Vix said again. Rick sighed and got out.

"Do I look like I care who he is? Just pay me what you owe me and I'll let you on." Rick said as he closed the hatch. Vixenly signaled for Rick to follow her. "Rick let me level with you, out side is a monster that would shred this place to ribbons and the more time we sit here idly chatting about money and what fee's and IOU's that I owe you, it's coming closer and closer and when it gets here remember this." She then got close to his face. "You can't take it with you when you die." Right as she said this Hatori's car went flying past the hanger door. "See what I mean." Rick turned to her. "Deal but you had better pay when we land and not a check." They then ran to the plan and all of them proceeded to get in. "So Rick, the fire still where you normally put it?" Vix asked as she moved to where two boxes that were mounted to the planes interior. "Yep. Still there." Vix then looked at the two boxes. One was marked first aid; the second was marked enemy first aid. She opened the one marked enemy and inside was a large high powered shotgun. "Ah the old elephant gun. Cover you ears people. It's loud." Rick said as he started the engine and began to taxi onto the runway.

The thing was waiting for them to leave the building. It had climbed onto the roof and waited hunched ready to pounce on to its prey. As the4 plane left the hanger it lept onto the wing where the door was. "Say hello to my large friend." Vix said as she fired off a shot. The thing was both knocked off of its feet and off the wing. "Punch it Ricky!" She yelled over the engine as the plane picked up speed. "Elvis has left the building!" Rick said as the plane touched off from the ground.

"I know I shouldn't ask this but where are we heading to?" Rick asked and held up his index finger. "And it had better not be South Africa." Vix shrugged at the comment. "Ah come on, Africa wasn't that bad. I mean sure the natives were restless and stuff." Rick gawked at her. "Restless! You call them wanting to cook and eat us alive restless?" Vix shrugged again. "Hey we got away at least." Now Rick glared at her. "Yeah on the account for all the fines I received when the army pulled us out. Flying in a no fly zone, property damage exciding over 10 grand and oh yes here's my favorite part having to spend six months in a windowless jail cell with a crazed maniac next to me." He started to vent at her now. "And where were you when the army arrested me and put me on display? Oh that's right you fled the country and having scotch on the rocks in the Bahamas." The plan was now crossing over the ocean. "You never said where we were going..." Rick reiterated to Vixenly. "We're heading for Chicago in the united states. We need to go to the field museum." Ricks eyebrows went up at the last part. "The field museum? Tell my your not going to see brain drain Amy?" Vix shrugged. "Got no choice." She then held up the claw that had wounded her. "She's the only one I know of that might be able tell me what the hell this thing is."


	5. A detective at work

A detective at work

I don't own fruits basket or any other character you might recognize.

Sadly our way must change from Kyos group and focus on that of the airport and the trouble that was caused there. The police had arrived and begun taking evidence. The inspector scratched his head. "I don't understand it. What could have made these claw marks?" Richard Moore spoke then. "Well it had to be some sort of carnivore. Maybe a bear." The inspector shook his head. "But there've been no reports of missing exotic animals." The two continued to chat as a boy looked at both the markings and prints on the ground. "Hm that's odd if this things a mammal then it's missing its third claw." The boy was known as Conan, but his real name was jimmy. 'It's bleeding too. But how can I get the inspector and that fool to notice it. I hate been a kid, they never listen to me.' Conan sighed then as he continued to look around. 'Wait something's different about these two prints. Their getting smaller, and the claws are now gone. They look like human hands now.' Conan started to look at the various people waiting. 'Does this mean it was a man and not an animal?'

Marco Polovf was waiting for his flight. He sat at a terminal where a 747 would take him to Los Angeles in America. "I wish they would hurry up and let the flights resume." He said to no one in particular. "So do I, so do I." A man in a black trench coat and hat said right next to him, Marco noticed that his right hand was bandaged with a ragged piece of cloth. "Can I speak to you in private sir?" The man asked Marco. "Depends." Marco said. "Well the fact that I have a gun on you will make you move." Marco then noticed the large bulge in the mans pocket. "So let's chat in the restroom. Maybe you'll get out of this alive." Marco got up and went to the men's area. "Ok what do you want?" He asked as he faced the man. "Your wallet and that ticket, now." Marco handed them over with out a fuss. "One other thing, turn around." Marco barely got a small yelp as his neck snapped from the man in the black coat. "You humans break far too easily." He then left the body in a urinal with the occupied locked. "And now to continue my hunt." As he opened the door with his wrapped up hand he bumped into a small boy. "Out of the way kid."

Conan noticed it instantly. 'His hand. It's gotta be him!' The intercom spoke then. "Flight 173 nonstop to Los Angeles is now boarding." The man smiled and Conan noticed the change in the mans face. It was quick but he saw the face change into that of another man. 'I need to follow this guy and quick.' Conan thought as he followed the man. He walked quickly and saw the man board the plane. "I need to get on there, but how?" Conan snapped his fingers then as he saw the way in. It was a group a kids, but what caught his attention was that their guardian was the one with the tickets. 'He, I can sneak in with them. It worked to as the holder quickly counted the tickets and went to the next people. Conan was on the plane; the only problem was that it was now taxing for take off. 'Too late to stop it now, I hope I'll be able to alert the authorities when we land.'

The man smirked at how easily the humans had let him pass. "Soon fox and cat you two and a few more and then the real fun will happen." He let out a chuckle then as the plane left Japan. Meanwhile Rachael was looking for Conan. "Oh where can he be?" She asked as she looked around. "I better tell dad, I'm getting worried." It was at that time that the plane took off with Conan and the man in it.

Two hours later Rachael reported Conan missing and the bulletin went out. On the plane a picture was shown of Conan and he was found out. The stewardess grabbed Conan and brought him to the cabin. "Wait I'm not Conan, I'm jimmy Kudo." The stewardess smirked at that. "Oh really, then why does your picture look exactly the same?" She then spoke to the pilots. "We have to turn around and go back, I found the boy." The pilots complied and started to turn the plane. Conan tried one final time to warn them of the danger. "There's a killer on board this plane, I was following him to catch him." Both pilots laughed at this. "It's true!"

When Conan was found and the plane started to turn the man in the black hat frowned. 'Why are we heading back?' He got up from his seat then and started to move when an announcement was heard. "Sorry folks but we need t head back to the airport. It appears a stole way is onboard and we need to return him home." The man frowned at this and moved towards the area but a stewardess stood in his path. "Excuse me sir, but you need to return to your seat." He growled at her. "No, you will come with me or else." As he said this, his hand clamped on to her arm and he pushed her forward. "Help me!" She cried out as he continued to push and plow his way to the cabin.

The door was closed and locked when the plots heard the pounding on the door, the copilot turned and went to answer it, that was until the dent appeared in the door. Three more appeared as the pilot backed away. "Radio back, we got trouble, major trouble!" The door smashed open then and the man that Conan had been following stepped forward. "Go back to where we are heading or" he then shoved the girl in front of him. "Or she and everyone on this plane dies."

At that moment somewhere in old Scotland at a dank torch lit dungeon a pair of wooden doors close shut. A moment later they open again for no apparent reason.

"Who are you to threaten us?" The pilot yelled at the man. At this the mans eyes seemed to glow red. "Something even what you fear fears in their worst dreams. Now turn around or die." The pilot continued to fly the plane in the wrong direction. "Fine." The girl barely got time to squeak as the mans mouth enlarged and razor sharp teeth bit over 2/3rds of her neck, blood flew from the severed vessels then as she dropped from the mans hand. "Shall I start to eat more?" The man asked grinning bloody teeth at the pilot. The pilot looked at him slack jawed and finally replied. "Alright you win. I'll take you just don't kill anyone else." The pilot turned back towards the states.

The plane flew on and no more disturbances happened until they refueled in Hawaii. The plane landed without a hitch as the man watched the pilot land he saw what was waiting at the end of the run way, police and a lot of squad cars. At this the man smirked. "So the mortals wish to try their luck against me." He then started to laugh. "Refuel the plane while I take care of those blue men. When I come back and it's not and you've fled, remember, their blood will be on your hands." With that said he left the cabin and opened the door to the outside.

"Drop your weapons and come quietly." A loud voice from a mega horn bellowed at the man as he hopped out and to the ground. Guns of all sorts were pointed at him as he walked to the cars. "Freeze, put your hands on your head." The man laughed manically, both opening and closing his fists. "Please amuse me." The coat changed then into two giant bat light wings as the man ran at the police, claws leaving deep marks in the pavement as it grabbed a cop by the front and smashed the body in and through a hood of the nearest squad car. The rest of the police opened fire as the thing came at them. most of them got our a shot or three but nothing seemed to hurt the thing as arms were pulled and ripped from their sockets and things destroyed beyond recognition, that would later only be identified through dental records.

Yet almost as quickly as it had begun, it was over, the last mans head crushed and devoured in the mans hand. "You mortals are far too soft and squishy. Still you made me feel good for a brief moment." He then broke into a hideous laugh as he walked back to the refueling plane. With one brief hop he landed onto the wing and then with another leap he jumped to the open door. He went to the cabin then and looked at the pilot. "I do trust we're ready to go." The pilot spoke quickly and fearfully. "Yes sir, please don't kill us." He trembled when he felt claws slowly scrape across his chin. "Oh, but I have a use for you, you had best hope that you remain useful."

The plane took off from the runway then and flew onward toward the states; all the while Conan was thinking and planning on how to get out of this mess.


	6. Race for your life litterly

Chapter 6

Race for your life, literally.

Hello people, sorry for the delay, so here's a really long chapter, see where you can find the movie clichés.

Time passed as the plane came to San Fran Cisco. Before it even hit the runway though the man simply bowed in n argent manner and spoke as his eyes looked at the floor. "And I thank you for the ride; your lives will be spared this day." He then stood up. "Be thankful I'm still full from earlier." He left the cabin then and went to the pressurized door. He opened it and the hinges broke causing the door to fly off and hit a bus below. The man jumped then, wings unfolded from the coat and the man landed with ease on one of the skyscraper roofs.

The pilot ignored all of this as he started to make his accent. "Everyone I'm landing." He shouted to the intercom, put your belts on and get in the crash position. We are going down." Conan got into his seat and buckled his belt. 'I gotta tell some one but who will believe me.' He thought as the plane descended to the runway. Already cops and rescue vehicles were waiting on the sides as the plans wheels touched the concrete. A staircase was brought forward as the police came on first. "Where's the perpetrator?' They shouted as the pointed their guns in all direction. The pilot sighed in sadness. "You're too late. He jumped on our way here." He then got angry. "You couldn't help us anyway. Look at what he did to her." He pointed at the dead stewardess. "Jesus." One of the cops said as he looked ad the mostly severed neck. "You should see what he did in Hawaii. We're lucky to be alive." He then started to move past the police. "Sir we need every one to stay for interviews."

People began to talk words of confusion and monsters to demons and vampires killing people. "These people are nuts on officer said as he looked over the notes. "Hey Orccot this sounds like one of your stories." Conan looked to where the one had talked to curious. "Yeah, yeah, you weren't there though. I'm telling you though the count was selling killer animals." Now Conan new who might believe him. It was a blond pony tailed man. He went over too the man and spoke. "Excuse me sir, but can I talk to you?" The guy go down on his knees. "Are you one of the passengers?" He asked and Conan nodded. "Yes sir, I am. I think you're the only one who'll believe me. The man wasn't human or an animal. I saw what he did to her." The detective held up his hands whoa hold on a second why tell me I'm not even on that case." Conan smirked at that. "Because of what that man said. Obviously something happened to you that involved something that no one else believed. Something that involved death and strange murder by strange creatures." The mans mouth was agape for a moment. "Wait what are you one of those genius's I always hear about coming from Japan." He then put his left hand behind his head. "Besides no one's ever believed me anyway." Conan spoke back then. "Actually sir, my story's completely different. You tell me and I'll tell you." They both went to one of the food areas and sat down. "You know kid I really shouldn't be doing this, but oh well."

So the detective began to talk about what had happened when he began to investigate count D's pet shop. D was supposedly selling dangerous pets, causing the death of many people. Leon though couldn't get any evidence to get the count arrested. It became even stranger as Leon explained what happened when he met D's father. He had battled his way through a monster filled forest to stop him. After every thing d had disappeared and he hadn't heard or seen him since. "Interesting tale. The count seems very clever with that contract, so long as the people followed it they didn't get hurt. But when they disobeyed it they suffer. He comes out clean." Leon smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, so what's yours kid?" Conan asked a question before he started. "Do you want my full story or do you want to just hear about the plane?" "Might as well start at the beginning since I told you mine." So Conan started at the beginning, of how he was changed in to a boy and his real identity jimmy Kudo. When asked for proof he showed Leon some of the gadgets he used. "Yours at least make's some sense, if you heard what the men had said then they had to try and take you out. So jimmy tell me about the plane." So Conan continued to talk about the mysterious man and his monstrous form. "So he jumped from the plane and into the city. You think he might still be here?" Leon asked. "I don't know, he said he was searching for some one, all I know that he's hunting them." Leon put his fingers to his chin. "Hmm, if he's after someone then maybe they were on an earlier flight."

They then went to one of the terminals and began to check. "Bingo, there was a flight before that heading to America, licensed under a Richard palmer; the police there are investigating the destruction of hanger and a car that was there. The car was seen through a security camera crashing through the gate followed by a large monster." Leon looked at Conan "kid your fast, any chance we can see who the cars registered to?" Now it was Conan's turn to smirk. "Better than that, I can get identity of some of the people in the car. He summed in on the still and began to work. "Kid, now you're too fast." Conan continued to work. "Got one from a wanted file. Vicky Wolken, alias Vixenly, wanted for tomb theft, destruction of property and general mayhem." He picture came up then. "She's a looker to. There are a lot of blank spaces though. So the thing was chasing a thief and the thief ran to the airport, and the plane was heading too…. Chicago?" Leon looked at Conan. "So all the answers may be in Chicago. Let's get moving, we don't have much time. I can charter a flight and be there under half a day if we're lucky."

The two left the station then and headed back to the airport. "We need a flight to Chicago now!" Leon demanded. "Sorry but you'll have to get a privet plane." She then pointed over to a side door. "Talk to Garry beyond that door. He can get you to where you have to go." Leon and Conan went out the door and saw a chubby man. "You Garry?" Leon asked. "Yep, that I am." He then spat on the ground. "We need to get to Chicago now." "That'll be 750 bucks, 500 for you and 250 for the kid. There's an atm machine over there." Leon went to the machine, got the money and paid the man. "Now gentlemen onto Chicago, for we have little time." With that said the three took off.

A roar filled the night as the thing ran through the desert night as it passed the Californian boarders and into Nevada. From the moon its true form could finally be seen. That of a wolf and cat, a variety of spikes and sharp ridges bursting from various points. Folded on the back were two large bat like wings, its tail was full of barbed spikes. A long roar and howl filled the sky as he bayed at the moon.

He was free. They could not stop him, for they were now old and hopefully dead. For so long he had been trapped, sealed in a place long forgotten of the human world. The six stones were lost through the ages, lost to the greed of the humans. Strangely enough it had been a man seeking revenge for the family he had lost that had sought out his tomb of sorts. Another howl filled the night as he passed over a dune and took flight gliding over the dissipating heat. He landed in the dirt and sand as quickly as he had took flight and continued to run.

The monster had made it out to the human world once, causing the death of an entire people called the Mayans. The magic's had become aware of him then as he had fed on them in the jungles and they feared him for he feasted on their bloods and organs, draining that which made them powerful. Each kill had made him stronger and hungrier; he soon started to where there was more and began to feast again. The wizards and witch's came then, each held a stone holding the powers of the elements. Surrounding him they sealed him in that of a jade statue. He was aware as they placed him in a closed tomb of an emperor of china. There he stayed in wait until an archeological team found and put the small jade statue on display at a museum in Japan. The boy had been in a tour and his mind called out to him. 'Smash me boy and they will be avenged, do it, DO IT! DO IT!' With that the boy had smashed the glass with his bare hands and lifted the statue as the guards came running, it shattered as it hit the marble floor. Releasing the spirit of him into the boy.

The boys rage at the monsters fueled the possession faster as he began to kill again. The boy never even realized it until it was to late and the destroyer known as Kalma began his hunt again. He could feel his power return and grow with each death, but now something had caught his attention from the ones he was now chasing. It was the cat spirit; he had been in the process of hunting it when they had sealed him. He wanted it bad and he would get it or else.

The flight for the most part remained quiet, what had surprised everyone though was that Akito had fallen asleep and was drooling down his chin. "Ok people wake sleeping crabby up, we're getting ready to land, so seatbelts please." Rick said over the intercom as every one went to buckle their seats. "No don't leave me alone…" Akito muttered in his sleep as Tohru shook him awake. He glared at them as they snickered. "What're you looking at?" He yelled as he put his belt on. They landed safely and got ready to leave the airport with Rick waving goodbye. "Hey kid don't forget to pay me, cause if you don't, I'll sent a merc after ya!" He said smiling as the group left for the field museum.

"So who are we seeing again?" Kyo asked as they pulled up to the steps. "Her name's Amy Meldrum, and she's basically one of the heads in our science department of were creatures." They still looked at her with some confusion, so tried a different way. "When one of us is found in the media, or discovered, she documents it, and then destroys the evidence that points to us. To a point she does cover ups. Infact some of the things in here are from our people's heritage. Infact there's two monsters in there that went on a rampage." Tohru looked at her with some shock. "R-r-rampage?" She stammered as they entered the front doors. "Oh don't worry their stuffed." Vixenly said as she paid for them to enter. You three go and look at some of the exhibits while I try and find Amy." Vixenly then moved away from them.

"Let's go and look I guess." Kyo said as the three of them started to look. Each of them kept quiet as they looked at both American and world history. From mummies to fossils and to the stuffed animals, that is until they came to the two lions. "Wow, hey Tohru, I think these were the ones that they were talking about." Kyo said as he looked at the two large cats. "Well, where are their manes? They look like pansies." Akito said as he began to read the sign. "Wow, they were man eaters." He commented. "They sure were. Infact, they were two shamans that went feral when the railroads came into their territory." A voice spoke up from behind them.

They turned and saw a thin small woman with coke rim glasses in a lab coat. "Hi." She said waving at them. "And who might you be?" Akito asked her. "Why I'm Amy of course, please follow me, and maybe we can unravel this mystery." She then walked off humming a tune. They then followed her to a room with a security officer. "Hey Gary, they're with me." She motioned to the three and they all went in. They continued along a long corridor full of doors until they came to one marked paleontology, they entered and went past desks and file cabinets and to a closet marked junk. Inside were shelves of artifacts, Amy lifted up a large skull and hit a switch underneath it. The floor opened up and revealed a stairway. "This way to the world of the mystical animals." She said as she and everyone began to walk down, the floor finally closing as Tohru stepped through.

When they reached the bottom Amy flipped on a switch, rows and rows of lights came on revealing shelves of skulls, bones and an assortment of weapons. "As you can see we have a variety of things." She then waved her index finger at them. "But I wouldn't touch any, one wrong move and you'll be cursed, and believe me, there's some things out there that worse than just becoming something with claws." She then brought them to where Vixenly sat in a chair reading a book. "Hey Amy." She said as she put the book down. The title read springs of Jusenkyo. "So let's get started on finding out who our monster is." By Vixenly was a computer and a fridge, Amy opened the fridge and got a container out. She opened it and they all saw some grayish pink stuff with a spoon. A slurp could be heard as she started eating. "Wanna know why they call me brain drain Amy? It has to do with my curse, remember when I said there are worse things than having claws? I become a monster that carves glands that can only be found in humanoid brains, if I don't eat my mind regresses into a primal state and I would change and try and eat your brains." At this she took another slurp of her goo. "Want some? It's pretty good." Everyone shook their heads, Tohru looked like she was about to throw up. "Oh well, I never even believed in mystical stuff until I pierced my hand on that statue over there." She then pointed to a statue of a small gargoyle like monster. "It was found in South America; after I cut myself I slowly changed into a large reptilian like monster and killed some men. People came to me and helped me change back, but if I don't eat at least one brain every two days I begin to change back." May then set the brains down and began to type and research.


End file.
